All For You
by Hoihoi-san
Summary: Being a Maou isn't easy, especially when Yuuri has a problem with staring at a certain someone. But that's only just the beginning! GwendalYuuri FTW!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Being a Maou isn't easy especially when Yuuri has a problem with staring (stalking?) at a certain someone. Gwendal/Yuuri

Disclaimers: Me own nothing, me poor.

Author's note: Um, this is the first ever fanfic I have ever written. I tried writing fics before but it just all turn out bad and unpublishable. I cry myself to bed every time I read them. My English is horrible and I'm not good at writing stories. But I just had to write this one cause there isn't a single Gwendel/Yuuri fic out there and I am not pleased as this is my favorite pairing in the series. That and there are a lot of plot bunnies running in my head. Despite that this fic may suck, I would really appreciate for reviews. I want to know from you guys of what the flaws this fic has so I can improve on it. Thx for reading! And hopefully chapter 2 will be out before I even know it.

-------------------

Chapter 1:

I look outside the bright window and realize that I'm looking at him again… There he is in the courtyard doing his thing bossing people around. I don't know when all this staring frenzy started, but I just really can't help it, my eyes keep on wondering back to him no matter how hard I try not to. Heck, I even started to pay more attention towards Gunter's lessons just to keep my mind off him. Him… I hated him at first you know, but ever since the mateki incident, I see him in a whole different light. Well, he's like a lobster, with a hard exterior but a mushy squishy inside. Um… yeah, that was a rather bad comparison but whatever, I'm kind of hungry right now anyways. But really, that cute dolphin keychain proves it all! I still kept it on me, it pretty much became my lucky charm.

I gave a heavy sigh, why is Gunter always so enthusiastic about these lessons? He just keeps yapping and yapping and arg… I'm not paying attention to class again, not that I ever do, but blame it all on him, the man outside distracting me! There he is with that stone angry face like always. He really should smile more, he never does. But then again, there was that one time. I wish I could see that smile again, it always gives me this oggly feeling whenever I think about it. That sweet smile… and the tight ass. Ass…? Whoa there! Where the heck did that come from!? My perverted brain obviously. Since when do I like guy's asses? I wouldn't want to look at Conrad's ass in that way, and even though Wolfram is pretty feminine, I sure as hell wouldn't want to grope his ass. Though I wouldn't mind groping his… Gah!!

It's not attraction, it's just curiosity, I'm very curious about him all right. I'm a growing teenager with lots of curiosity towards other people of the same gender… And he just happens to be my closest target… Oh god, face it Yuuri, you're attracted to him. If he gives you one more of those rare smiles, you'll fall for him.

"Heika…" Huh? Did someone call me?

"Yuuri Heika!" Oh right, I was having a lesson.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling unwell?? Your face looks really red!" Gunter shouted in panic while he strolls around me in circle. It's not that I hate him or anything, but he's really annoying sometimes. Wait, did he say my face was red? Crap, I was only thinking of him… Cover it up Yuuri, cover it up.

"I… I'm fine, really!" I stuttered.

"Are you sure? Would you like me to call for the healer?" He's relentless you know. "We should stop the lesson for today." But great at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, um… Can I take a walk? It's just really stuffy in here and I want some fresh air." Yes yes, a walk should help clear some thoughts, and I really need to be away from this place.

"Of course! I'll accompany you!" His enthusiasm never dies, does it?

"Um… Can I go by myself? I kindda wanna have some time alone." That's when he gave me the puppy face whenever I deny him of something. I feel bad whenever he does it, but its kindda funny to look at though.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here when your walk is done, have a safe walk!" He sobbed. And thus I fled the room, knowing that I won't be back for the rest of the day. Sorry Gunter, but I really can't stay there, trapped in my thoughts thinking of… Argg!!!

It's mid-day, even though I already had lunch, I'm still kind of hungry. Maybe I should go grab some refreshments. That is, if I remember the way to the kitchen. The halls are pretty busy at this time of the day, servants and guards are constantly hustling the place. I wish they would stop bowing at me whenever they see me. I'd never get use to all this formality, even when I'm a king to them. Maou huh, it's kindda cool being one. But as much as Conrad and the others say so, I'm not sure if I'm really doing a good job of it. Well, as long as I can help the people and him…

I shook my head. Why do my thoughts always lead back to him? He just pops into my head whenever I think of something. Oh man, and the lobster, I bet I'll think of him too the next time we have lobster for dinner, do they even have lobsters here? It might turn out to be some mutant like all the other creatures in this world… Oh well, where am I anyways, I've been walking in these corridors for quite a while now, just where the heck is the kitchen. Then here I am as I ended up in a dead end. "Great!" I've been living here for months already but I still don't know where the kitchen is. Hanging my head down in defeat, I turn around just to bump into someone.

Just when I realize who it was he spoke out with a harsh voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Gwendel!" Stepping back, I panicked, I seriously don't want to see him right now. Gwendal von Voltaire, the eldest son of cecilie, the commander of my army and tactician extrodinaire, did I mention that he's also the object of my… affection? I wondered what he was doing here, so that's what I countered. "What are YOU doing here?"

"That's my question first. But as for me, I followed you." He answered with annoyance. Great, I irritated him. But whoa, he followed me? Being such a smooth talker that I was, I then replied "Oh." Then looked down to hide my face, I probably looked like I have a bad fever right now.

He then asked again. "So what are you doing here?"

"Hungry… Kitchen…" Is all I can stutter out. Get a hold of yourself Yuuri!

He frowned. "It's located at the other end of the castle." A pause. "And you could have asked the servants to bring the food to you."

I could, but… "But I wanted to take a stroll too." I muttered. Why the hell am I being shy all of the sudden?

"Fine, I'll take you there." My eyes went wide. Was he trying to be nice? I think I'm blushing even harder now, and he's not even doing anything that would normally make people blush. Stop being so girly, he probably doesn't even like me that way, gotta act normal. As much as I love his company, this isn't going to work with my heart pounding like hell.

I took a deep breath and followed as I muttered a small thanks. So then we walked in silence, I could almost hear the crickets in the background.

Okay, gotta act normal and be my usual self. In which I talk a lot. "So…. Nice weather huh?" I mentally slapped myself after saying this, the weather!? I resulted in talking about the weather!? Well, I did get a reply though, a grunt. Then another period of silence.

"You should be in class. And why isn't Gunter with you?" Whoa, he taking the initiative of a conversation.

"Oh, I told him not to follow me." I said more merrily. "Gunter is nice and all, but he gets pretty annoying sometimes."

"Yeah." I blinked wordlessly as he agreed.

He looked back at me and I smiled goofily in return. He turned his head back to the front as soon as he saw me though. What's wrong with him now? Oh wait, my creepy goofy smile probably scared him. The rest of the trip was pretty much more silence.

As we reach the kitchen entrance, a loud screech came along. "YUUUUURII!!!" I turned around and saw Wolfram heading towards me like a mad chicken hen. Okay, what did I do now?

Wolfram seemed really annoyed for some reason. "Where the hell have you been?? Gunter said you went for a walk, and I've been looking for you for over an hour already!"

I blinked, it's been an hours already? "Uh… I was hungry so I was looking for the kitchen."

He then glared at me, and then at Gwendel. "For an hour… With Gwendel."

"Um, yeah?" I replied hesitantly, it felt like I've been caught cheating or something. Cheating on an exam! Mind you! Not a wife!

That's when he started having his temper tantrum. Here we go again. "What have you been doing with Gwendel for the past hour!!? You're cheating on me again!!!" I paniced, I'm caught!

"Wh…What!? We didn't do anything!!" I wish we did. The truth is we didn't, but my face just couldn't stop itself from lighting up.

"Liar!! I know there's been something going on between you two. You're supposed to be my fiancée!!"

"I'm not lying! Will you just calm down?"

"Yes you are lying! How could you do this when you already have me!!"

"Hey! I didn't mean to propose to you! I didn't even know that I did!" I blurted.

"What!? Are you saying that this was all a mistake!? Am I not good enough for you? So the truth is that you hate me?" Crap, he's starting to cry.

"Look., I didn't mean it that way. You're a great guy and…"

"And you should be happy with me!" He interrupted me.

"But…!!" This is never going to end.

"Fine! Stay with your Gwendel for all I care! I'll be in your room when you get bored of him!" Okay, this is going to end. And so it did with Wolfram stomping off the way he came from.

I sighed, he really could be childish sometimes. Mental note, find somewhere else to sleep in tonight. It's not that I don't like him, but just not in that way. Of course, who I see in that way is standing right beside me. That's when I realize that Gwendel was still there.

"Well, if you do not need anymore assistance, I'll be going now." His face was unchanged even after this charade that me and Wolfram supposedly just had. Oh wait, he's leaving, do something or he'll be gone. But what can I do; that arguement was already enough to scare him away. But as if by instinct, I held onto his sleeves before he could move away. He paused to look at me. His eyes seem to have softened a bit, looking at me almost affectionately. Who am I kidding, I'm just imagining all this cause I like fantasizing about the impossible.

Okay, gotta think of something to make him stay. "Um… Uh… Do you want food? Uh! I mean have a snack with me?"

"I'm not hungry." Damn.

"Really? I'm not hungry too, so wanna take a walk with me instead?"

"I have lots of work to do." Double damn.

"Can I follow you while you work? I promise I won't bother you. Please?" Okay, I'm really desperate right now. I tried my best puppy eyes impression.

"Don't you have classes to attend?"

"I'm doing this for the learning experiences as a Maou, for the better of my people!" He looked skeptical. "Pretty pretty please with me dancing naked on whip cream?" The heck!? I think I'm going to hide under the rock now.

"Whatever." Does that mean yes or go away? I'll just take that as a yes for now.

So I followed him everywhere. Patrolling, ordering people around, flower gazing? I have no clue what he was really doing anyways. All my attention was on him, not what he's doing, but him. I really like the way he ties his hair back like that, but then again, he looks just as good with it down. We never talked the whole time; I kept my promise to avoid bothering him. So all I did was look, look at him like I always did.

By the time he was done with whatever he was marching around the castle for, the sun was already setting. I followed him into his office where he settled down onto his desk doing the paperwork, I think he was doing my paperwork but that's not important right now. I felt kind of awkward just standing there so I sat in on the chair in front of his desk resting my head tiredly on the desk. Of course, I stared at him for a while but quickly closed it when he caught me staring. We haven't spoken to each other for this entire time, but I find this silence between us kind of comforting. I wouldn't know of what to talk about right now anyways. Sounds of his pen scribbling, the clock ticking, and my own soft breathing lured to me asleep.

My eyes jolted open when I felt someone touched my face. I looked up and saw someone standing over me. It was Gwendel, but this is the soft side of the Gwendel that smiled at me. Maybe I'm dreaming it, but he really is looking at me affectionately right now. He kneeled down and cupped my face, I lifted my head to where he was guiding. And before I can react, he leaned down and kissed me. Softly at first as if unsure, so I responded. And then the kiss grew deeper. I felt his tongue worm into my month when I slightly opened it. I've never French kissed before, in fact, this is actually my first kiss! Our kiss grew even deeper for the longest time, then we finally broke apart when we couldn't catch our breathes.

That's when it registered in my head. He kissed me, Gwendel kissed me! Oh my god oh my god! My face was flushed as he gazed at me in a way that makes my heart melt. He then turned his head to the side, looking like he was embarrassed.

"Sorry…" I gawked at him.

"I didn't mean to, I mean, oh forget it!" Forget it? What the hell?? But he's so cute when he's frustrated. I need to capture this before it escapes! I clapped both my hands onto both sides of his face, making him face me.

"Forget it?" I leaned forward with our faces so close that our noses were touching. "No fricking way…" Way to sound romantic Yuuri… Now his eyes are as big as mine. This time, it was my turn to do the kissing. It was pure bliss for me, that is, until someone barged into the office.

"Gwendel, it's dinner, do you know where Yuuri would… Oh, I guess you do…"

Chapter 1 END

Ending note: I'm sorry but I don't mean to bash Wolfram, in fact, I don't mean to bash anyone! It's not bashing, I'm just playing it out the way he would normally react to a situation like this :x By all means, I love him and everyone else in the series, it's just that this fic is a Gwendal/Yuuri fic! But all in all, like it, hate it? Review so I can know


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Being a Maou isn't easy especially when Yuuri has a problem with staring (stalking?) at a certain someone. Gwendal/Yuuri

Disclaimers: Me own nothing, me poor.

Author's note: Wow, I'd never thought anyone would review my silly little fic! I am honored I don't know any other GwenYuu fics out there, actually, I've never seen one around, hence this is why I'm writing one. Maybe this will help promote it? GwenYuu all the way!

-------------------

"_Forget it?" I leaned forward with our faces so close that our noses were touching. "No fricking way…" Way to sound romantic Yuuri… Now his eyes are as big as mine. This time, it was my turn to do the kissing. It was pure bliss for me, that is, until someone barged into the office._

"_Gwendel, it's dinner, do you know where Yuuri would… Oh, I guess you do…"_

Chapter 2:

We instantly broke apart from each other, me being in major disappointment of course. Both of us stared(I think Gwendal was glaring) at whoever it was that interrupted us. I flinched nervously as soon as I saw the face of my dear friend, Murata… Murata looked from me to Gwendal, calculating, I know that my face is a gazillion times redder then when we were kissing…

Oh right, we kissed! So this really isn't a dream! Murata would be the reality part of this dream. How reality sucks, the kiss could have been so much longer. And of all the people out there, my best buddy is the one that catches us. It's not catching per say, more like interrupt. We weren't doing anything bad to be caught, right? I tilted my head at Gwendal and looked timidly at him. Gwendal looked the same as he always does, with an expressionless and grumpy face, no trace of the frustrated Gwendal I saw earlier. Did it not matter to him like it did to me? To him, is this just a one time thing? You couldn't really call this a fling since we didn't do anything further than kissing. Is he ashamed of ever kissing me? I'm such an insecure person, I have to stop now, I did not want to think of this any further...

My attention then turned to Murata, all the while he just stood there. I tried to smile at him but it fell when he gave a Cheshire smile. Oh no, I never like it when he does that, it always means misfortune for me. "I'm sorry to have bothered you two, but dinner is ready. Although, you could just skip it, I will just tell the rest of them that you two were too busy trading saliva!" Then he ran, more like fled, towards the dining hall.

My heart sank as soon as I heard his last words. Not now, he can't tell anyone, not when Gwendal like this. I'll embarrass both myself and Gwendal. Everyone else would bug the hell out of us, and Gwendal will be annoyed, he'll probably hate me for it. All I can think of was to stop Murata, he'll ruin everything! Without another word, I chase after my friend, not daring to look back at the man I left in the room. "Murata!!!!"

It was as if I was running for dear life, not caring about anyone else but the figure fleeing away from me. I finally reached close enough to tackle Murata, only to realize that we were at the entrance to the dining hall. Everyone around just paused and stared at us. I slowly got up to make an excuse.

"Ahaha…haha… We were just uh…" Thinkkk Thinnnnkk "…playing tag…!" I did a complete 180 giving Murata a insane looking face and whispered. "If you dare to say ANYTHING to ANYONE, I will burn all your hair out so no girls will get near you and everyone will come up to you just to call you baldy or hermit for the rest of your life!!!" That was enough to make Murata traumatized and scared, he better be!

Cecilie, like her usual cheery(crack…?) self, was the first to speak. "Ara! Is this a sports from your world? It looks fun! You must teach me sometime!" I could not stop staring at her bouncing boobs as she jumped up and down in excitement. Those HAS to be fake…

"Um, of course! Murata is an expert here, he'll be glad to teach you! Right buddy?" I gave Murata's back a hard pat and headed towards a seat. It was a long dining table. There weren't really assigned seats, I can pretty much sit wherever I want. Although, some people will always sit at certain places.

Greta will always sit beside me since she's my sweet beautiful little munchkin! Did I mention that she was sweet too? Wolfram to my other side because duh! He's my supposed fiancee(rollings eyes here). Conrad will always be close because well, it's Conrad, god fobid if he's not there to protect me from mutant food that suddenly felt like attacking me. Then there's dear old Gunter, he would always sit across me for reasons like admiring my hair or endulge at being in my presence. And Cecilie will always sit at the front end of the table end cause she enjoys the attention. Jozak, Anissina, Murata and the rest of them will sit anywhere else that's left, sitting beside whoever they feel like bugging.

Oh, last but not least, the highlight(of my life) of this table, and the person I want to avoid at the moment, the sexy beast known as Gwendal. He would always sit somewhere near by. My dearest Gwendal…That's when I notice him walking into the room. My heart skipped, Gwendal can sit beside Greta, so it'll be me, him, and our little daughter in between! I giggled at the thought. I called out to him "Gwen…!" but he swiftly walked pass me as if not noticing my presence. Instead, he sat at the opposite end of the table, far away from me. Why is he sitting so far? Is he avoiding me? Phooey… I turned my face to my plate and sulked.

Dinner began, everyone enjoyed their meals, all of them seem to be engaged in some sort of conversation. But my mood sucks, I didn't feel like socializing. I stuffed myself with so much food as an excuse to not open my mouth for talking. I was also dissapointed that we didn't have lobster tonight. I took several glimpse at Gwendal, the bastard looked unfeeling like always. Stupid Gwendal… He didn't even look up once at me. He probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me right now. I had the urge to dance naked on the table just to catch his attention.

I turn my attention to the people beside me. Wolfram huffed every time I turn my gaze at him, he's probably still mad from earlier, I didn't dare to say or do anything to provoke him. It would not end plesantly if I did, so he's off limits for now. I looked at Greta instead, and was surprised to find her staring at me… with sad eyes? Oh nos! Who made my cutie pie have a face like that!

"Yuuri…? Why are you so quiet? Did Greta do something wrong? " Oh, I'm the culpit! Bad Yuuri! Mental slap yourself right now! SLAP

"Of course not! Honey I'm just really um, hungry right now! No time to chat" As I stuff some more food into my mouth, I feel like barfing right now… But it's totally worth it when I saw her cute little smile growing back on her face. Ah The joys of having such a cute daughter

"Nah" I turned to glared daggers at that annoying little voice coming out of Murata. He was sitting right across me, beside Gunter. If only he was directly across me so I can kick him… "Yuuri's having some troubles with…stuff Peculiar stuff" Everyone's attention went towards me, except Gwendal(Damn you! You really want me to dance naked on the table!?). I gave my best hotshot smile, accepting the challange. "You're right Murata," Smile for the audience! "I was terribly worried about you," Murata's gave me a confused look. "about your baldness… You'll grow bald at such a young age!" Murata looked like he saw a ghost, subtle threats are part of being a fine Maou, right?

My mind was bouncing gleefully when everyone else started to send their concerns to Murata. I was rather amused when Cecilie consulted that being blad is sexy. Then jumping with joy(mentally of course, or people will think I'm horny or something) when Anissina suggested trying her lovely inventions. Gunter also pitch in a few of his concerns. (What!? Gunter has so much hair!) All the while with Murata is trying to deny getting bald. That's what you get for defying the great Maou! Mwahahaha!

Soon enough. the meal ended without further events. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Gwendal leaving the hall quiently, I stared after his ass… I mean his departing figure. There were 2 things that are in my head right now, a thought saying _You can't escape me! I'm coming after you!_ and a brain. Instinct made me sat up, "I'm stuffed! I need to walk it off or I'll be fat and grow a beard!" Then fled before anyone could say "Yuu…!!!" and ask to join me. Sorry loves, but me and Gwendal need some alone time! And you Greta, I'm really sorry to leave you behind but daddy needs to uh…. Get with the other daddy? Fine, I wouldn't mind being the mommy if Gwendal is the daddy.

Now Where did daddy Gwendal go? Being a woraholic that he is, he's probably going back to his private studies. And of course, as soon as I turn to that direction, there he is down the hall! I called after him. "Gwendal!" There was a slight pause, but then he kept on walking, as if ignoring me. WTF…?

I was determined though. Go yuuri go! I was beside him within seconds. Why does he look surprised to see me next to him? Of course I'll come after him, we need to straighten things out buddy! We need to live happily ever after! Say something Yuuri, say something! But well, all I can squeak out was "Um…. Hi!" How does he do it, why does he always make me this speechless. How hard can it be to ask him straight out about earlier?

He didn't say anything, is he expecting me to say something? My mouth is still frozen, he keeps staring at me like that. Oh NOW he looks impatient, I still couldn't utter a word, it's as if my lips were super glued. As if fed up, he starts to turns to leave.

I panicked, it's now or never! So I squeaked it all out at once. "Weneedtotalkaboutearlier!!!" I'm surprised that he even understands me. There was a pause. Then he finally spoke.

"Let's talk about this somewhere more private." Without even hearing my reply, he turned towards the hall back to his private studies.

I paused. WHAT!? We can't do this in public?? Is it THAT embarassing to talk to me??? I am so not going with you like that! Bastard!! But the other part of my brain went _Your wish is my command_ so I ended up following him like a zombie. I hate myself right now.

It was already dark out, our short trip there was short and uneventful cause it only consist of walking. Left foot, right foot, left foot, me fuming, right foot. You get the idea. We reached his private studies without any difficulties. He opened the door and let me in first, what a gentlemen I'm still mad at him though! Once inside, I glared holes at him as he slowly closes the door. I was the first to speak, I need answers now! "So?"

"What?" He turned to me looking confused. Don't give me that look! "Don't _what_ me! What was that all about?" He continued to look confused. I didn't wait for him to reply. "What I want to know is why during dinner, you didn't speak to me, you didn't look at me, you didn't give me the slightest acknowledgement that you know I'm there throughout dinner! Like I'm invisible or something!" I was hysterical already. "Why were you ignoring me after we… You know!"

" I thought….!" It looked like some sort realization seem to have dawned on him. The Jerk! So he wasn't even doing it intently!? I inturrupted him again, I'm feeling rather distraught at the moment, "Why did you kiss me? I mean, you kissed me first right? I wouldn't kiss back if I didn't feel the same way… Or did this mean nothing to you?" I whispered the last part. "Maybe I'm just being played here…." I couldn't look up at him, I felt like crying, why am I being so moody?

"No!" I snapped my head up at him with my puffy red eyes. "I mean Yes! I mean….Argg!" He ruffled his head with his hand in fustration, as if putting up his thoughts, he came up to me. "I didn't mean to make you feel this way …" Here he is again, the fustrated but cute Gwendal is back!

"I thought it was for the best." The best? What is he on about? "The instant you ran after your sage friend, I thought you didn't want anyone to know about our… kiss." He blushed and dipped down his head like a defeated puppy. Awwwwww "I thought you rejected me." What, where did he get that idea! "Then I also felt mad at you, I didn't know how to respond…. So I resulted in being childish and ignored you..."

Relief swept over me at once, I smiled and said the best insult I can think of. "You dummy!" He is so adorable sometimes, well, all the time actually, but he's especially more adorable right now. "You really made me felt miserable for a second there. I thought YOU were rejecting me, not the other way around!" I poked at his chest playfully. Now he's the one who looks miserable. "I'm sorry for that, I tend to think negatively on things. I didn't think you would feel the same…" As smart as the guy is, he's really gullible.

"Of course I feel the same! Have you never notice me staring at you for some reason?" He shook his head slowly. "Me not able to talk properly whenever you're around?" He crunched his eyebrows trying to remember. "Okay, how about me always following you around?" He gave me a weird look. "No! I was so not stalking you!" Another Rare Gwendal face came up, he grinned. I need to slap that off though. "Arg! Whatever! Just pretend you notice so I can be on with my confession." I grabbed onto his shoulders and took a huge breathe, staring intently at him. Here goes nothing! "Gwendel, I couldn't stop staring at you because I always have you in my mind. I couldn't talk properly because you make my heart fluster I followed you around because I always wanted to be by your side! I just realize earlier today that these were all symptoms that I was actually in love with you!" There! I said it!

I was waiting for his reaction, he didn't react, he looked back at me stunned. I didn't know what to do, I was growing nervous. A part of me anticipated his reply, but a huge part of me was scared. Maybe this was too overwhelming for him, maybe he isn't ready for this sort of commitment. I started to back up, "Look, maybe you should just forget this happened…." I yelped when he caught me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"No…" I shivered as he whispered into my ears. "I want this to happen." He hugged me even tighter, he smelt of strawberries for some reason. "Every night I dream of being with you, like this. It's like a dream come true to me." Oh You sweet talker you This is my dream! I couldn't remember the last time I've ever felt so happy in my life! But I really have to ask. "So does that mean that we're a.. you know… a couple now?" It felt akward saying boyfriend and boyfriend. A soft grunt was his reply, he hugged tightly as I snuggled contently into his arms.

For the next while, we just stood there taking comfort in snuggling with each other. I don't know how long we've been standing there, lost in our little world. Snuggling, that's all we did, honest! I'm not going to sleep with him or anything right on our first night together! We're going to take this slowly, to savor it. Speaking of sleep…. There was something that's been bugging me… Ah! My room! Wolfram waiting in my room!

Chapter 2 END

Ending note: Hmm… I just realize that I write different now… Less ranting to actual story telling. I'm sorry if the transition is confusing and annoying you, but I really couldn't help it, I wrote the first chapter like a year ago, and dug it out just recently. I'll try my best to make it more like the first chapter Oo…


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Being a Maou isn't easy especially when Yuuri has a problem with staring (stalking?) at a certain someone. Gwendal/Yuuri

Disclaimers: Me own nothing, me poor.

Author's note: Hm, I'll cut my yapping short, sorry it took so long, but here it is!

-------------------

_For the next while, we just stood there taking comfort in snuggling with each other. I don't know how long we've been standing there, lost in our little world. Snuggling, that's all we did, honest! I'm not going to sleep with him or anything right on our first night together! We're going to take this slowly, to savor it. Speaking of sleep…. There was something that's been bugging me… Ah! My room! Wolfram waiting in my room!_

Chapter 3:

Wolfram!! How could I forget about…oh wait….. How could I remember at such a crucial moment! Why can't my brain just stay mushed in my sappy little world and be happy. He's probably in my room already, like every other night. It's so hard to get him out of there when he's always so…. loud. Sure, he is my fiancée and all, but like we all know, it's only accidental! Geeze, why do I feel like I'm cheating or something. It's not like we ever dated or anything. I only let him sleep in the room because there is just no way I can pry him away. I've always treated Wolfram as a friend and nothing more, he's the one who always gets so insistant… The extent of my feelings for him are of a best friend, not one bit of romance in it.

But maybe that was the reason why I could hardly ever reject him. (The other reason is quite obvious because he's scary when he's mad…) I never really had much friends, let alone, best friends. I'm trying to count how many friends I actually had back home, there wasn't much. The people I interact with aren't really friends, they are just acquaintances to me, and me to them. Heck, Murata didn't even bother to befriend to me until that fateful day of my arrival here. It's as if me being there doesn't really matter to anyone, I never felt that I belonged. Maybe it's because I really didn't belong there, I'm just a lost soul hiding out on earth. Being here made me feel alive, having actual real friends made me feel wanted. I never want to lose the precious friendships I've made, nor the family I've gained here. Snuggling in Gwendal's arms, I felt quite at home.

If only Wolfram would understand that, I don't want hurt him. Rejecting him may end up losing him as a valued friend. But right now, my conscious is telling me that I'm doing something deceitful, something wrong. It is unfair to neither Gwendal nor Wolfram if I just leave it as it is right now. I shouldn't hold onto Wolfram selfishly when I am in love with someone else. The person I'm in love with right now(and has always been) is Gwendal, and no one else.

I have two scenarios in my head. Either solve the 'problem' right now or deny it and let it come back to bite my ass later. Hehe…. Ass…. It feels like… HOLY SHIT HE'S FEELING UP MY ASS!!!! "Eppp!" Instinct took place as I jumped away quickly with a high pitch squeak. My face was incredibly red and I can almost feel it burning. Gwendal gave a cheeky grin and almost looked apologetic (Almost…).

"I guess I was going a bit too fast." I was too embarrassed to reply to that. Right now, the only thing that went through my head was the thought of him feeling up my ass. I was frozen on the spot for god knows how long, I probably looked a deer caught in the headlights. He started to looked uncertain, "Was I…?" That did it, I wanted to explode! Duh!! How was I suppose to react!? YOU GROPED ME!!!! My cute little virgin ASS!!! …………And for some perverted reasons, I liked it….

"YES!" I assured in a stutter. "I mean No! I mean…" Now how should I put this without sounding like an idiot. "I liked you grabbing my ass!!" Gwendal lifts an eyebrow. "I mean! Um! I was just surprised!" I covered. "I just wasn't use to people… touching there…." At this point, I squeezed my eyes tight hoping to go away in a poof. "…But, I…. I won't mind, if it's you…"

For a short moment, there was silence. Then I suddenly felt his breathe whispering into my ear. "Well, then, we'll just have to practice on it, shall we?" I snapped my eyes open gaping at him. He had a mischievous grin and slowly walked towards me. I gulped and step backwards until I felt the wall. He leaned towards me with an arm on the wall. I stared at him wide eyed, and squeaked as soon as I felt a tight squeeze on my butt. Since when did he become the pervert!? That's my job!

I retaliated by giving a small nibble to his ear. I could already feel him shivering from it. Then I felt him start to trail soft kisses from the side of my face, and onto my lip. The kiss was gentle at first, comforting, but teasingly. His hands caressed my waist up and down like a massage. Everything was soft and slow, agonizingly slow. I gave a small moan to encourage him. Then I felt his tongue trying to gain entry into my mouth, I surrendered and slightly parted my lips for him. It was a battle begging to take place, mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue. Something started to grow warm at the pit of my stomach - I've never experienced this kind of feeling. It felt really… good. The kiss grew more passionate and heatedly, growing desperate. We were both gasped for air. Our tongues were tangled in a battle, intertwined with each other. Then without warning, he broke apart, leaving me feeling empty. I gave him a pitiful whimper.

His face was only a few inches from mine, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his dark blue eyes. "This is as far as we go for today." Disappointment came, I wanted more, but I know I am not ready to go any further then this. Gazing me with loving eyes, he leaned in for one quick peck on my forehead. "It's late, you should go back to your room." He moved apart. My heart sunk as I suddenly remembered my internal conflict before our little make out session, how I wished it would have gone on forever. But right now, this is reality, and I must face it. This is just not fair to any of us, and I am determined clear things up with Wolfram. Even if it meant losing a precious friend.

Looking into Gwendal's loving face, though he is part of it, I didn't want him to have any more to worry about. I think I've given enough headaches for the day. Covering my dreaded feeling, I mentioned nothing and did my best shining smile. "Okay, I'll be going then." And turned towards the door.

As I slowly opened the door and was about to leave, I felt his head suddenly resting onto my shoulders. I was surprised but this time, I didn't over react. He gently whispered and get me a tiny kiss on the side of my neck. "Don't overdo it." My heart fluttered. How did he know? Since when can he read my thoughts? And since when is he so understanding and compassionate? I think my Luv-Luv Gwendal meter just rose a few inches higher! My face was so flushed from all these emotions within me, I dare not turn my head to face him. So I gave a soft good night and fled, err, I mean left.

As I made my way back to my room, all I can think of was my growing feelings for Gwendal. I didn't even notice that I've arrived until I was in front of the door to my room. The feelings of dread came again, I took a deep breath. Recalling Gwendel's encouraging words, confidence came back to me as I entered my room.

The room was still brightly lit. As expected, Wolfram was sitting on the bed with his usual PJ's, his arms crossed, face puffed. He glared at me with those accusing eyes yet again. I gulped as I approached him. Yuuri! Don't back down now! "Um… Hi!" He glared some more. "Umm… Wolfram…" Eep! Did I just see vampire teeths coming out of his mouth? "…we need to talk abo…."

"Do you know what time it is right now?" I was cut off. "You were with Gwendal, weren't you??" I was about to reply but was cut off again. "So I was right! You're having an affair behind my back!" I couldn't deny that, but it wasn't an affair either. "I won't accept this! You're my fiancée!!" But I'm not! I can't be, and I won't be! "You're suppose to love me!" I flinch at his frantic yell. I do love him, but just not the kind of love he wants it to be. I need Wolfram to understand that.

"Wolfram!" I saw him jumped slightly at my outburst. He was instantly silent, but his anger was still visible. With all my courage, I tried again.

"Wolfram, listen to me." I stared into his eyes. "You're right, I was with Gwendal earlier. And you're also right with me and Gwendal, but it's not an affair." If looks could kill, I would have died the worse possible death at this moment. "I never meant for us to be engaged, and you could say it was pretty much a mistake on my part. So in my mind, we never even started." He looked offended. "But that doesn't mean you're not desirable or anything! I bet lots of other people out there are after you!"

"But I…!" I cut him off instead this time. "…But I'm not any of them." I closed my eyes, imagining Gwendel's loving face in my mind. "Instead, I'm in love with your brother. Right now, Gwendal is everything to me. Our relationship is what matters most to me. I don't want anything to come between us." My eyes opened and gave him a stern look. "Not even you…"

Silence took part, I can see Wolfram struggling with this. He looked outright murderous, but at the same time, he also looked hurt and defeated. Then he bit his lips, and spoke so softly that I almost couldn't hear. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I know this may be hard for you, but this is also hard for me too. But you need to understand. You're like my best friend, the brother I never had. And I don't want to lose that. I do love you, but just not the same way I love Gwendal." I gave my most sincere look. "I just want you to know that, and to make this fair to all of us, I want to call off this engagement."

Wolfram looked teary at this point, but I must continue on. "I'm sorry that it'll end this way, but we're just never meant to be. I'm sure you can find happiness in someone else." Tears started to fall off his boyish face. He sobbed but used his arm to rub it off stubbornly. I lowered my head, unable to watch him cry any longer. "I just hope… That you could forgive me and still be my friend."

Moments passed, it felt like eternity, all I could hear were his sobs. Both my eyes and my feet were glued to the floor. Wolfram probably hates me now, after all, I'm the one who led him on… I felt ashamed for not telling him sooner, or he would not be so heart broken as he is now. I also felt like a coward. I wanted to leave, run away from all this, run into Gwendal's comforting arms. But I can't, I shouldn't, I won't leave Wolfram like this. It is my responsibility and I must face it.

Wolfram's sobs stopped, I waited a while until I dare to look up at him. His eyes were still puffy and red, but his proud face came back once more. Rubbing his remaining tears roughly away, he spoke. "Fine. But you better not cheat on Ani-ue! I'll hunt you down and chop you up in a million pieces!"

My heart soared in joy at his acceptance. I wanted to go and hug him, but I probably shouldn't. I know that he is putting up a brave front, he couldn't possibly let go of all this so quickly, but I'm glad all the same. While at the back of my mind, I know he's really going to carry out that threat if I do cheat of Gwendal… Not that it'll ever happen since I practically have a _Gwendal owns(spank) me_ glued onto me. And damn proud of it!

Deep in my heart, there's one question I wanted to ask. "So… Are we still friends?" He gave me an incredulous look. "I still hate you, but that doesn't mean I'll cut all contacts with you." I knew what her meant. Instead of giving him a hug, I flashed my warmest smile at him and said, "Thank you." Wolfram started to smile back but his lips suddenly dropped.

"You…" He blushed madly. "You slept with him already!?" I gave a flustered yelp. "NO!!" Not understanding where he got that from. Then he pointed at my neck. "Liar! That… That thing on your neck proves it!!!"

"WHAT!?" I touched my neck and looked towards the mirror stand. There I saw a pinkish mark on the side of my neck. Oh #&$#!!! Gwendal! You bastard!!! That tiny peck he gave me before I left!!!! That was a frigging hickey!? Why the $&# did he give me a hickey!!!? Does he want me to meet my doom???? But now was not the time to muse over this. Wolfram was distraught. He threw everything near him at me.

"You PERVERT!!!" A pillow. "GET OUT!!" A vase crashed near me. "GET OUUUTTT!!!!!!!!!" I dodged the candle stick, mind you, a LIT candle stick, and fled the room. I slammed the door closed as I heard Wolfram continued his… Tantrum.

I leaned my back to the door and slumped to the ground. Great, I got kicked out of my own room. My face was still flustered, I'm going to kill Gwendal as soon as I see him! Then I thought back to my encounter with Wolfram, it went well, sort of. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "So… What now?" I said out to the darkness of the night.

Chapter 3 END

Ending note: Hehe… nervous laugh I really don't know where this is going, I'm just writing what comes in mind. This is just some random fluffy story, so you'll never know what will happen next, even myself! Maybe there'll be a plot eventually? Well, just read on, and I'll just keep on writing Oo


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Being a Maou isn't easy especially when Yuuri has a problem with staring (stalking?) at a certain someone. [Gwendal/Yuuri

Disclaimers: Me own nothing, me poor.

Author's note: Hm, I'll cut my yapping short, sorry it took so long, but here it is!

-------------------

_I leaned my back to the door and slumped to the ground. Great, I got kicked out of my own room. My face was still flustered, I'm going to kill Gwendal as soon as I see him! Then I thought back to my encounter with Wolfram, it went well, sort of. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "So… What now?" I said out to the darkness of the night. _

Chapter 4:

What to do what to do--- I stayed slumped by the door for god knows how long. Wolfram even stopped his tantrums already. I wondered why I just sat there. Maybe it's because it was my own room that I was kicked out of and now I have no where else to go??? I looked around me for the first time. The hall was dimly lit, with soft lights screening the halls by... Wait… what was it lit by!? I've never seen a single trace of a lamp or anything anywhere! No lamps, no nothing, not even a prehistoric candle stick. Where the heck did the light come from!? This castle is weird… We can probably just say that it's magic. Magic explains for everything here.

A chilly breeze blew by and I shivered, the cold of the night was actually getting to me. I looked around once more. The light started to flicker from the breeze… The hell? Okay, this is creeping me out. The ghost stories my mother dearest implanted into me when I was little came creeping back into my mind. They were silly stories, but it did enough damage to my younger self. I need to get out of here. The jackpot question is where would I go to?

Here I am, tired and scared of the dark… So I need some place to bunk for the night. Obviously I can't go back to my room unless I wanna get murdered. I definitely can't impose on any of the female residences of the castle, that would just be improper. And it's too late in the night to bother my sweet little daughter. Gunter is definitely out of the question. Even if I wanted to, I don't know where his room is at. In fact, I don't know where most of the people's rooms are. It's not like I need to know where they are anyways. And it would be weird to knock on people's doors this time of the night just to check who's in it. My thoughts trailed to Gwendal. Darn, I didn't stalk him enough to remember where his room is. Maybe he's still in his office… No, it'll be too much for me to handle. To sleep in the same room as Gwendal, I won't get a single moment of rest. My damn perverted mind will just end up with so many dirty thoughts that I'd die in my own puddle of nosebleed.

The only person I know of is Conrad. As my personal loyal bodyguard, his room is station right next to mine. Short trip, great buddy, heading there right now! I knocked at his door enthusiastically. No reply… So I knocked some more! Loudly, that is. I'm a rather ruder person, aren't I? But still no reply… I tried to turn the door knob, and it opened! I took a peek inside and it seems like he's not in his room. I looked back out to the creepy hallway…. Err, hope he doesn't mind me barging in… I'm definitely a rude person, but I needed a safe haven.

I browsed around curiously, the room was a typically nice and tidy. A bed, a desk, a closet, and a small bathroom on aside. Very straight forward, a 'what you would expect out of Conrad' kind of room. Nothing out of the ordinary… until I turn to a corner of his room seeing a huge epitome for the great sport that is baseball. Wow, I never knew he was THAT big of a fan, it's quite a collection he has here. I see every collectable a baseball fan could ever want. Whoa, he even has several autographed gloves, and jerseys too! Uggg, the extent of my collection is only up to trading cards… Conrad and I really need to share this hobby of ours.

Hmmm…. Now that I think about it, where could this room's occupant be at this hour of the night anyways? He was at dinner earlier, maybe he got called into work. Meh, too tired to think, my eyes are drooping like it needs toothpicks to stick it open. Conrad's bed suddenly looks oh so very welcoming, and who knows what godforsaken hours he'll get back at. Oh heck, I'm king! I get to steal beds from my loyal subjects whenever I want! (Except from Wolfram…) Conrad will just have to sleep on the floor tonight when he gets back! It's his own fault for not having 2 beds for drastic times such as this! So without further ado, I slumped onto his bed for my slumber without a care in the world. (Wee! He has a water bed!)

It was morning before I realize it, I slept like a dead pig, probably snored too. I can already feel the sun creping into the room, and I even hear those damn annoying birds that chirp me awake every frigging morning (And they have succeeded yet again. I should do something about those birds.) I snuggled closer to the pillow I was hugging, trying to tune the sun and the birds out. It wasn't very comfy like my stuffed bunny back at home (his name was Mr. Mango), in fact, it was kindda stiff, and it occasionally tries to get away from me. Whoa what? I snapped my eyes opened, and found my pillow to be someone's leg. My first reaction was of course to pounce up, fall off the bed, and do a girly scream. "AHHH!!!" That was when I realize that that someone was in fact this bed's original owner, Conrad.

Upon hearing my scream, he instantly leaped up and held his trusty sword threatening out to the air. "Wha...Who? What's wrong?" Conrad scanned the room clumsily, he can look pretty funny when tries to be threatening. Where did that sword pop out of anyways. he's like James Bond, who sleeps with his gun, cept, with a sword instead.

"Conrad….?" I squeaked up at him. "Yuuri..?" He looks at me dazed and confused. Then seem to have slumped down as if lowering his defenses. Then he gave me his trademark guardian concern look and asked, "Are you alright, your highness?" I crawled back onto the bed sheepishly and replied. "Ahaha, I'm alright, I uh… was surprised. Sorry for the rude awakening." He smiled at that. Conrad was still in his usual uniform, he must have just came back to the room recently, and saw me occupying his bed, so he just sat beside me this entire time trying to get some sleep himself. It even looks like he had eye bags due to the lack of sleep. The guilt struck me like thunder, I feel like I'm the rudest, most meanest person at the moment. And when I feel like that, I just had to explain myself to sortta justify it. "When did you get back? Wolfram had another fit and kicked me out of my room, the hallway was pretty scary at night, and I had no where else to go, so I thought I might sleepover for the night. But you weren't in the room when I knocked and the door wasn't locked and it was really late and there was only 1 bed and I was tired, so…I'm sooooo sorry!" I said that all in one breathe.

Conrad, as his usual self, just chuckled heartily at that. "It's alright Yuuri, no need for apologies." I sometimes wonder how Conrad can always be so calm and happy about things. "Hehe, stop being so nice, you're spoiling me too much!" I got off his bed and stretched. "Okay, um, I'm gunna head back to…" I shuddered at the thought of the terror that awaits me. "Actually, can I borrow your bathroom?" I turned to him with my best puppy face. Then quickly scooted into his bathroom as soon as I see him nod.

After I was done, I walked back into the room seeing Conrad dressing up, he then pointed at a new set of clothes for me lying on his bed. I swear, they need to raise Conrad's salary, he's like my guard AND my nanny.

As I was changing, he casually asked, "So, what did you do this time?"

"Huh?" I was confused by his question. Then it struck me, "Oh, you mean Wolfram?" Luckily my back was facing him or he would have seen my shifty nervous eyes. I couldn't possibly tell him what we were arguing about, could I? "No… Nothing! He's just being a brat!" I sound bratty myself!

"I see, so it's another lover's spat?" He said merrily. I hate it sometimes when he does that. "No way! It's not like that!" I squeaked. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Or maybe he thinks I'm in denial or something. Maybe I should tell him about Gwendal. But the truth is, I'm kind of scared. Because to me, in this world, Conrad is like an older brother slash guardian. And what person wouldn't be scared or nervous about telling their guardian that they're dating? Let alone, their brother? So I can't exactly go up to him and say 'hey, guess what, I'm dating your brother!'. Maybe I should keep quiet for now…

"You shouldn't be too harsh on Wolfram, he is your fiancée after all." Whaaaaa… I thought he knew that I didn't like Wolfram like that! I really hope he's joking. "You 2 will be spending the rest of your lives together, so it's best that you treat each other well." I turned around and saw him giving me a serious look. Oh crap… Tell him something, anything!

"Conrad… You see, um, I cleared things up with Wolfram, so we're not engaged anymore. That's why he kicked me out." My bravery died down and my eyes suddenly found the floor especially interesting right now.

Building my bravery back up again, I looked up to him with a peek. And the burden in my heart lifted when I didn't see any anger from him. He actually looked pretty serene, as if he knew this was coming. He lowered his gaze, his expression suddenly changed. And gave me that disappointed look I feared so much. "Is this the reason you broke up with him?" Huh? What? He then slowly pointed at my neck. My brain churned, my face started to flush crimson with a click in my mind. OHHHH MYYY……………..God Damn you Gwendal!! Your hickey will be the death of me!!!

"NOOO!!! I mean yes.. I mean… Ugg…." I yelled at him frantically with my hand trying to cover the mark. He must think I'm a whore or something. "It's not like that! We didn't do anything perverted and he was just being a perverted jerk!" That was very contradicting.

He lifted an eye curiously. "So it's a he, huh?" Oh crap. "And I assume this person resides in this castle too?" My sweaty face tells it all. Then his face broke into a grin, I don't like that grin. "Could this perverted person possibly be…your dear friend Murata?" The "NO!" came out of my mouth before my brain could even process it.

"Maybe Gunter then? You two seem to have spent a lot of time… studying." My mouth dropped in horror at the thought. If he was joking, then it's not funny anymore! His grin grew even wider as I screamed another no to him.

"How about Gwendal? He does have a not so secret hobby for collecting cute things, and you are definitely under that category." I had to blush at that, both for him indirectly calling me cute, and for him getting it right. My common sense tells me to deny it like before, but what's the point? Now is probably the perfect time to drop the bomb before it gets any further. So with a quiet voice and a silly little blush, I whispered, "Um… About that… You got it right."

It felt like forever as I waited for his reply with hopeful eyes. Did I literally drop the bomb on him? And was that a twitch I just saw?

[Chapter 4 END

Ending note: Sorry it took so long, my muse just left me cause I don't have a plot for this story… Maybe a plot is needed Xx But for now, it'll just be very random… I guess romantic comedies doesn't need plot! And it's getting shorter too! Eep! I'll make the next chapter longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Being a Maou isn't easy especially when Yuuri has a problem with staring (stalking?) at a certain someone. [Gwendal/Yuuri]

Disclaimers: Me own nothing, me poor.

Author's note: Hahaha, omg, it's been like 2 years since I last updated. This all happened when I was cleaning out my hard drives and found a half done chapter 5! Inspire, and didn't want this to go to waste, I finally decided to write some more, seeing so much support I received, reviews work I guess! I've been neglecting (to a point of forgetting about this) because I've been stuck on what to do with them, the story is so weird…. And I don't know where to lead this to… Note that my writing might have change… I think? It's been too long since I wrote this, so either I got better… or worse… Ah well~! So without further ado, here comes my mindless rambling(attempt of story telling)~!

-------------------

_It felt like forever as I waited for his reply with hopeful eyes. Did I literally drop the bomb on him? And was that a twitch I just saw? _

Chapter 5:

Time seem to have frozen on the spot, my heart felt like it was sinking further into despair. Does he disapprove? Does he think I'm not fit to be with Gwendal? I almost jumped when he finally spoke softly, " I see…" His smile disappeared, and a stern look replaced his face.

"When did this all start?" Honestly, we started to officially date today, then broke my engagement with Wolfram before the undeniable great first make out session we had. Wow, I can't believe all this happen in a day! But I can't possibly tell him that! "Well, I've always liked Gwendal from a long time ago…" This is a good place to start. "I don't really remember when exactly, but, I guess I gradually liked him for some reason." Like his brooding face, his rare sweet smile, his nice bod… Let's not get into the details.

"I see, so he took advantage of that." He pondered, my eyes bulged out at that. What the hell..??

"No way! I totally didn't even show any sign to him!" I don't think… At least I don't go all stalk-ish over him. Well, from a distance doesn't count! "And he was the first one to make the move!" I blurted for my justification. But for some reason, I don't think it's working.

"I see… Was he now… So you didn't even consent to it at first." His look grew grimmer…

"What? Noooo, I was a little surprised at first, but I am totally consent to it or whatever you wanna call it, I totally approve!" There was another awkward silence, I just realize that I sounded desperate.

"I see…." One more I see and I think I will punch him for it! "You're sure he didn't take advantage of you? He didn't do anything… more?" He was particularly eyeing the mark on my neck.

"NO! It was only today that we started to…" Oh crap… Way to blurt it out, I can already see his face growing grimmer and grimmer. "We seriously didn't do anything more!!"

I was so sure that I saw something flicker in his eyes, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone as he snapped back his famous 'I'm a super good guy and my smile will still be there even if you poke my eyes out' face. "Your majesty, you should get some rest for tonight, you can sleep on my bed. I am going to speak with…" He paused. "…someone right now. So don't wait for me." It sounded more like a command than a request, and he abruptly left the room before I could even make a squeak.

……

………

…………

OH MY GOD, what the hell was that all about!?

Since when did he not approve of Gwendal? WHY is he playing the protective guardian now and not when he assumed I was with Wolfram! Does he secretly hate Gwendal or something? They seem like they get along quite well though, more so than him and Wolfram. So what could be the problem? That someone he's going to see better not be Gwendal, it's in the middle of the night! I didn't mean to sick the crazy weird Conrad to him.

"Ugg…." I rushed to the door to chase after him before anything bad happens. KLUK…. I tried to turn the door knob again. KLUK KLUK KLUK…

…….

……….

………….

OH MY GOD x2!!!!!! He locked me in!!! I thought these doors lock from the inside! WTF?!! Is this some sort of sick fairy tale? Poor Cinderella is locked in her tower by the evil… stepbrother who doesn't want her to find true happiness. And worse of all, I don't have singing mice friends to help me! God dammit, that's what this kingdom lacks, singing mice friends and unicorns that shoots rainbows out its ass, and that rainbow will conveniently be stuck on some floor and Conrad trips and dies!

Why the hell does he live in a room that locked from the outside anyways?? Oh right, for occasions like this, locking ME in. I looked around the room, aside from the locked door, the only other exit is through the balcony. So I rushed to the balcony then realize that I am like a gazillion stories high with no adjacent balconies near. To the left is my room's balcony, which I am going to avoid due to a certain evil evil princess/banshee that's currently occupying it. And to my right, I would attempt the jump it if I was superman, the distance is too drastic to attempt.

I looked down, since no one would be willing to help me, maybe I could try to escape with those conveniently placed ropes in the room that you always see in movies… I looked around the room and found nothing remotely useful… Yeah right!! And I sure as hell am not going to harm a single piece of these precious baseball collections even if I starve to death in here.

Looking out into the sky, I called out, hoping one of those flying skeleton guys would come and save their beloved king in distress. "Here Skelie dudes! Whatever you're called! Here skelie skelie skelie! Come save me from the evil clutches of the demon lord's tower!" I waited a while, nothing came, so I tried again, yet no such luck. I tried to call for maids, Greta, Gunter, or any other living being in here that could help me! I tried again and again hoping that someone, anyone would hear me. But my loyal subjects seem to be deaf or something today. "HELP!!!! I ran out of out shampoo!!" That was my last attempt, but silence was what met me. Does nobody care that I'm trapped here? I sobbed pitifully. So that's it, no one loves me. Except for Gwendal, but if he dies too then I really will be unloved!

I sulked back to the door, attempting to use my not so awesome lock picking skills, kick the door skills, or talk to your door cause maybe it has feelings skills. Time certainly passed and nothing worked, it was probably lunch time already, my stomach alarm was growling. If Gwendal depended on me to save him, I think he'd be dead a thousand times by now. So I gave up, and stared at the welcoming bed as sleep is bidding me.

I tried to push my worries away. Just don't think about it, I'm sure Gwendal can handle himself. My throat hurts, my brain hurts, and I'm tired… A little nap wouldn't hurt… And right now, I still have lots of time to think of another plan!! ...Heh, just keep telling yourself that Yuuri. Cause right now, you have entered the wonderful land of slumber.

----z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z----

"…ou.. Ma..ty…" Hm… "…Majesty!" I think someone is calling me.

"Your Majesty…" I felt myself being shaken.

"YUURI!!!" I instantly jolted up the bed, smacking my forehead into what I think is someone's face, resulting a loud "OW!" on both our parts.

Disoriented, I held my forehead in pain while trying to figure out what was going on. My eyes were watering a little by reflex, and my visions were blurred. My head felt like it was about to explode. I slowly looked up to see who I knocked into. But I think I sort of recognize who the person is by the sound of their voice.

The blurry figure looked like he was crouching by the bedside, holding his face in pain. With blonde hair…

Oh.

Crap.

"Wolfram!" Fully awake, my visions cleared as I looked at Wolfram. He was holding both his hands onto his face, I can tell that it is ten times more painful then what I am experiencing right now. Still my forehead hurts like I got hit by a truck.

"What the fuck did you jump up for!?" He yelled. Then he smacked the same spot of my head that was hurt with his fist. My anger suddenly came out of nowhere when he did that.

"OWW, why were you so close to me anyways!"

"Are you calling me short?" Somehow, I felt a certain déjà vu coming, with a certain other short red coated braided blond that had a huge metal armor lurking beside him. Where the hell did that come from? My frustration grew, somehow I always tend to insult him in some way. But I remained silent as I rubbed my forehead to ease the pain.

"UGG! Whatever! This hurts like hell!" My heart skipped as he lowered his other hand, reveling a large bruised mark on his left eye. I think he saw my eyes bulged.

"It's bruised, isn't it?" I think he's holding back his anger, but I also see what I think is a popped vein right there.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" I tried to distract him from it. That's when Wolfram's face turned grim, not a good sign…

"You need to get up NOW!" He yelled. He always yells… My ears hurt.

"Why?" I asked. This time, he glared at me. "I can't believe you actually slept through all that racket! Couldn't you hear that?"

I blinked, and tried to concentrate, then I heard cheering from a distance, along with some… clanks? I looked at Wolfram confused.

"They're fighting! You've got to stop them!" Wolfram exclaimed frantically. Who? Then it came to me. Oh my god! I totally forgot about it! Last night! Conrad! Gwendal! I need to stop them!!

Noticing that the door was spread wide open, I was now free to dash out to stop whatever is happening out there.

[END of chapter 5]

Author's note: Shorter than usual, I know, But guess what, there's PLOT! I think? It's my attempt to somehow get this story going. Having them go all lovey dovey with each other is just… BOOORING… So I'm gunna add some plot and obstacles for them to conquer! So yes, there will be more :3


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Being a Maou isn't easy especially when Yuuri has a problem with staring (stalking?) at a certain someone. [Gwendal/Yuuri]

Disclaimers: Me own nothing, me poor.

Author's note: Last chapter was short because it was the leftover of what I have written two years ago, and it's hard to write like that anymore, hence I had to cut it short and start anew here. You'll probably notice a little difference with the style from now on. And the story will probably get a bit more serious for the plot... Or maybe not? But onwards!

_Noticing that the door was spread wide open, I was now free to dash out to stop whatever is happening out there._

Chapter 6:

My foot raced, so did my heart. I huffed, and puffed, running as fast as I can towards the source of the sound. I dread to think of what could happen to both of them if this continued on. I did not want either of them to be hurt because of me. Why does Conrad have to go this far?! No… He's not to blame, it's my own fault, me and my big mouth. I need to stop them before it's too late.

The sound came from the courtyard, and I can already see a crowd buzzing around the event that is taking place. I can also hear a faint noise behind me, knowing it to be Wolfram running after me, he was yelling about something I couldn't quite catch, but I didn't care, I need to get to them as soon as possible. Reaching my destination, I tried to push through the excited crowd, my yells fell on deaf ears as they only concentrated on whatever is happening in the middle of the courtyard. I hear clanks, I hear roaring, I hear shouts. I couldn't see what was going on, but I could tell it was an intense sword and possibly magic fight, and I feared for the worse.

Pushing with all my might, I finally made it through the crowd. Without thinking, I dashed between the two of them and yelled at the top of my lungs. "STOP!!!"

My visions cleared, and was shocked to realize that the two person fighting were not Conrad and Gwendal. Instead, the opposing forces were Yosak and a very pink haired… MURATA???

"YUURI!!!" I turned towards my name by reflex, and saw a sword heading straight at me. I think this is the perfect time for my life to flash before my eyes! I shut my eyes tight waiting for the blow to happen.

CLANK

Silence. I opened my eyes to see what was happening. A familiar back stood in front of me, in what I assume that said person was the same person who blocked my impending blow. Shouts were heard. The figure suddenly turned towards me and grabbed my shoulders hard. "ARE YOU INSANE??? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!"

I am none the less shocked to be staring straight at the one and only Adelbert von Grantz. Of all the people that would save me, it would be him. And he seemed pissed… More than usual… If I was a dog, my ears would be drooping down right now and cowers in shame. But I'm not, so I mustered the best puppy face as I could. I don't think it worked, his glare only intensified as he seem to be waiting for an answer to his earlier question. What?! I thought it was a rhetorical question! Does he want me to say something like 'Yes, I am sorry that I am mentally handicapped. Let me kiss your feet to make it up, your holy asshole-ness.'. Alas, I was too stunned to reply.

I was pulled away from his painful grip instead. Then came face to face with a very concerned Yosak. "Oh your majesty! I am so sorry! Are you alright??"

That was when I finally registered to where I was, in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by the crowd I pushed through earlier. They were all scattering in panic from what just happened. I looked around to see that the fight had stopped, Murata was standing off to the side cursing and Yosak hovering over me with concern. Adelbert was… Adelbert, his back now faced me again with a "Hmph!".

"YUURI!" Wolfram, the culpit of my current situation finally caught up to me. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!" Yes, I have been asked that already, shall I kiss your feet too?

"I thought it was Gwen… I mean, some life and death situation!" I finally found my voice. If I am a dog, then he is a pissy cat, woaf woaf! Back off!

"You didn't even let me finish telling you the whole story! And it is life and death! They were ruining all the flowerbeds! Look at the whole garden, I help planted them, and now it's ruined!!" He smacked my head again, he really likes to hit on that same sore spot. I looked around more clearly. Yes, we were certainly standing in what I think use to be a flowerbed that resided in the middle of the courtyard… "But you don't just run in like that you dumbass!" Wow, all this for his garden… I unconsciously stomped on the last standing shrub.

Hearing another "Hmph!" from the same hmph-ing person, my own question was voiced when Wolfram turned his attention towards said hmph-ing person. "And what are YOU doing here?" He points at Adelbert accusingly. Oh boy… Both of them have the same type of temper, so this is not going to end well.

Adelbert did a dramatic swift back towards us. "Insolent brat! I just saved his ass, don't go accusing me of anything!" When he said the word ass, I just had a mental image of a stick up his ass. Does he ever smile? There seem to be a lot of asses going around…

"How can I not when it's from a TRAITOR like you!" Yes, Wolfram emphasize the traitor bit.

"I resent that, but at least I am not a love-sick PUSSY wannabe!!" Wow… Stick up his ass indeed. Adelbert is really getting creative… And yes, he also emphasized the pussy bit.

"Why you…!!" Wolfram's face seethed red with anger.

"Stop it you two!" I stood between them before it goes any further. "None of this is going to continue." I decided now more than ever is the time I should be kingly. Taking a deep breath, I yelled out to the crowd. "All of you go back to your stations, those that are free will help clean up the garden! Understood?" A united reply of "Yes! Your majesty!" was heard and the crowd soon scattered to their duties.

I turned towards Wolfram with an apologetic face. "Sorry I ran out on you earlier, but at least the fighting stopped. So your garden should be safe now." He nodded stiffly.

My attention geared towards Yosak, and Murata who now stood near us. "Now… Why were you two fighting?" I asked and couldn't help staring at his bright pink hair. Murata glared at Yosak while Yosak had a cheeky grin on his face. Murata was the first to speak. "THIS idiot here, thought it was funny to give me pink hair! For some reason I can't change it back to any other color no matter what!!" He waves his hands madly.

"But Murata dearest, I just wanted your hair to be more visible so people will notice that you are not bald!" Yosak exclaimed dramatically and tried to poke Murata's cheek before it got slapped away.

"Change it back!!"

"But I can't, the only other way is to shave it all off! But wouldn't that counter our original purpose of not flaunting your baldness?" Yosak feint his concerns.

"YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!!!" And so they ran off. More like Yosak pracing happily with a crazy rabid Murata on tow.

I sighed, not even going to bother with them. Then my eyes finally met Adelbert's. "Um… I uh… Thank you for saving me, and I apologize for Wolfram's behavior." Wolfram puffed. "But Wolfram does pose a good question, what are you doing here?" Adelbert's face became more stern, is that even possible?

"I did not just come here to save your royal ass… your highness." He didn't even have to raise his voice for me to know the sarcasm in his voice. But seriously, what is with asses today? "I… Nevermind, it is none of your concern." He looked around as if checking his surroundings. "Stay out of trouble, I will take my leave now." He then left without saying more. Huh, it was Wolfram's turn to hmph, they should be twins.

"Hmph! What was that about? First he's outright oppressive, then he runs off like a coward. Is he bipolar?" Aha… I am not going to comment on that, Mr. I am also bipolar but I like to make fun of others who are also bipolar.

Looking at Adelbert's retreating back, I have no doubt that whatever is bothering him, it's not going to be something I'm going to like. Oh well, whatever happens, happens. Besides, there are more important things I should be worry about. I drew my thoughts back to what I was originally fretting about.

I looked up in the sky, only to realize it was already sunset. What a crazy day… Since it wasn't Conrad and Gwendal fighting, where could they have been? I grew more worried, left Wolfram (he was distracted by talking to himself…?) yet again in search of them. I asked around, nobody seem to have seen either of them the entire day! Where on earth could they be? This really worries me.

After a while, I decided that the best(last?) person to know of the whereabouts of them would be our dear Anissina… As much as I doubt her… abilities and special resources… Her crazy inventions usually work out in the end... Usually… So she is my best shot at the moment.

I wandered into her workshop. It was filled with all sorts of you'd expect a mad… um… talented scientist would have. The room looks active as some sort of machineries were running in the back, giving a soft humming sound. From weird gadgets to colorful chemistry sets to a really scary looking bear plushy… That had bloody fangs and one of its eyes popped out… The hell?! I could not help staring at this increasingly disturbing looking bear. Surprisingly, I did not notice anyone in the room.

"Anissina?" I called out.

"Yes?" I jumped when a voice replied by my ears. Only to find Anissina standing comfortably beside me. She should add ninja to her job list. "How..?"

Before I could even finish my question, she explained with pride. "That would be 'Distract and surprise people with Scary Teddy-kun'."

"Right…" I guess it worked. That bear was really distracting.

"So what brings your majesty here?"

Trying to face her instead of the bear, but it's power is really hard to overcome. I saw her took out a remote from the corner of my eyes and heard a beep. Then its mesmerizing powers seem to have suddenly disappeared, wtf…

"Um… well, actually." I asked, finally able to look away. "I was wondering if you have seen either Conrad or Gwendal?" She shook her head negatively. "…or if you have anything that can help me find them." I might regret this later.

She paused and pondered for a while. Then she snapped her fingers as if voicing out 'Eureka!'.

"Oh, that's simple! I have just the thing!" She dug into a closet, throwing things behind her with me dodging them in the process. "I am soooo glad you came to me! I've been meaning to try these inventions out!" Finding what she was looking for, Anissina placed two pieces of clothing in front of me.

"This here is 'Save cute endangered animal-kun', which would be perfect for Gwendal." She patted at the big mascot dolphin suit…??? It was so big that it could be a sumo suit… in dolphin shape.

"And this here is 'Save cute little sister-kun', which would mostly likely work on Conrad. And maybe Gwendal too…" She pointed at the other set of clothing, which happens to be a school girl uniform. With rather short skirts and hair ribbons…

"Just slip into either one of those, and they will come to you. Knowing their interests, they will come flocking to you like bee to honey!" Speechless, my eyes bulged out at what she just showed me.

"Which one would you like to try?"

Anissina held them out to me, I can already see that insistent grin on her face. What have I gotten myself into!!!??

[END of chapter 6]

Author's note: You know, at one point once upon a time, I almost wrote this story to be of Adelbert instead of Gwendal. And am still contemplating to do one. I know the pairing is weird but think! This pairing is quite possible and veeery interesting to have! For love transcends genders and… reincarnations! XD But alas, I settled for Gwendal instead cause I love him more and he can have comedy, unlike Adel-pooh who's gunna end up having major angst. Anywho, I stopped watching KKM after season 2, so forgive me if I disregard anything that happens in it, or maybe I will use it to my advantage?


End file.
